As shown in FIG. 1, it is a structural diagram of an electronic cigarette with a brightness-unadjustable lamp display module in the prior art. When smoking, the air flow change is sensed by the airflow sensor which then triggers the control module to control the operation of the head lamp. However, this electronic cigarette, mainly adjusts the brightness of the ash lamp via the control module triggered by the airflow sensor acting as an automatic switch. Accordingly, the brightness of the ash lamp can not be adjusted manually, thus can not meet the demands of different smokers on the lamp brightness, and result in a single function.
Therefore, the prior art has defects which need to be improved.